


Oncoming Storm

by wetwbeen



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, GreedFall Spoilers, Jealousy, Pining, eventual NSFW, feelings? what are those, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetwbeen/pseuds/wetwbeen
Summary: Its been a month out of three on the crossing to Tir Fradi, and Vasco is slowly realizing that maybe his interest in De Sardet surpasses her as a simple passenger on his ship...





	1. A Light Breeze

_ He was nearing her again…_

Vasco did not know what was causing his foul mood today. A month they’d been at sea, one third of the way to Teer Fradee, and yet these past few days he’s felt uncharacteristically prickly any time he saw one of his crew interacting with their passengers. _Just De Sardet, really…_ Something hot pitched in his stomach, reminding him that he did indeed know why that was, but he adjusted his tricorn, pulled on the lapels of his coat, and pushed the thought away.

_ He’s next to her…_

Vasco glared from his position on the quarter deck. He stood, arms crossed, pretending that he was squinting against the sea wind and not at the sailor who had once again come to observe the raucous card game happening on the main deck. Off in a corner, De Sardet and her cousin sat across from two of their entourage around an upturned crate. A pile of coins and cards lay between them, and as Vasco watched, Constantin let out a boyish bark of laughter and swept the lot into his lap. De Sardet said something unintelligible and reached over to tug at her cousin’s ear, and soon their side of the table erupted into a humorous squabble, to the joy of the spectating sailors. In particular, that one sailor, now annoyingly close to De Sardet, abandoning his duties for the third time and— Vasco bristled as he watched his sailor rest a hand on De Sardet’s shoulder as she separated herself from her cousin’s flailing arms, the distant words that he leaned in to speak into her ear ripped away by the wind.

Again that alien feeling, like a hot coil of rope in his stomach, and as De Sardet laughed at whatever the sailor had said, Vasco realized that he just might be in trouble.

~~

“Keep that elbow in, Green Blood!” Kurt shouted as he once again lunged, his broad shoulder knocking De Sardet’s arm to the side as she tried to dodge his attack. She made a low sound of frustration as she readjusted her stance.

  
“I know, I know!” She retorted as Kurt sprung at her once more, this time more easily able to deflect his blow, but too slow to counter him as he spun around her back and checked her forward. She stumbled, swearing, and once again from his perch on the quarter deck, Vasco couldn’t help but smile. Maybe it was his inherent need to see to see the upper class get taken down a peg— _maybe she was cute when she was frustrated_— but watching De Sardet’s and Kurt’s training had come to be high points of the days. She was alright with a sword mind you, much better than her cousin at least, but Kurt always managed to dance around her attacks to the point of exasperation in the end. Vasco remembered though, on the one occasion she had succeeded in tangling one of Kurt’s legs with a rope and had sent him sprawling onto his back, that she had caught him smiling down at her. Unable to pass the expression off as anything else, he had simply tipped the point of his hat at her in applause, and she had beamed up at him.  


Vasco tore himself away from the memory at Kurt’s loud call of “Alright, hang on, hang on, just stop,” and he looked around in time to see Kurt sheathe his sword and walk behind De Sardet. Vasco could not tell exactly what Kurt was saying, though he guessed words of correction as he adjusted De Sardet’s grip on her rapier, but as soon as Kurt placed his hands on her hips, all other sights blinked out of existence.  


_ He’s her master of arms, it’s innocent._ But now Kurt’s hands were lower, going town the top of her thigh as he showed her the proper way to hold herself on it, and his other was going up the middle of her back, along her spine…  


The ache to touch her hit Vasco like a falling boulder, and suddenly he was wildly lost in a spiraling train of thought: how warm her skin would be once the linen of her shirt was removed, how the muscles of her legs would strain against his grip as she pulled him close with them, what her voice might sound like in his ear, how—  


“Captain?”  


Vasco had to shake his head to clear it of thoughts, of De Sardet, and he forced himself to turn away from the scene below to face his curious-looking first mate.  


“This had better be good,” he said with a dejected sigh, crossing his arms. He was in trouble indeed.


	2. A Sudden Gust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He night after they arrive in New Sérène, a celebration is held and Vasco, invited by De Sardet, reflects on his growing feelings for her

Vasco did _ not _ want to attend the party that night. It was a celebration of their arrival in New Sérène the day before, and this night by all accounts should have been filled with revelry, not bitterness. But the loss of his ship and his position still stung at Vasco, and if he were being honest, he was avoiding De Sardet. Not out of malice, no, but during their goodbye as she had prepared to disembark Vasco had come dangerously close to admitting something that he himself was not prepared to face. 

_ It was only natural _ , he had told himself, _ you spent three months with the woman, you’re bound to have grown attached. It’s nothing. _But this hadn’t stopped him from taking De Sardet’s hand in his own at their farewell, or kept him from bringing the back of her knuckles to his lips as he gave her a little bow. Even now, standing at the window of his little rented room, he could remember the smile she had given him, shocked and small at first, then wider, almost sly. 

Vasco sighed with aggravation; it wasn’t only the memory of earlier that day that was pulling at his thoughts. Though he tried to resist them, the memories of their interactions over the three month voyage insisted on clouding his vision. Her laugh, the way the sunlight danced on her hair like it would on the waves. The way she stared up at the night sky, stars filling her eyes. The time he had helped her climb up onto the bowsprit to look out over the bow of the ship at the rolling waves below. _ The way she had unbalanced and pushed him to the ground when he offered to spar with her. _

Vasco shook his head and crumpled the tricorn he held in his hands. This whole situation was ridiculous; all the flirting, the dancing around each other day after day, it was all supposed to be rendered harmless the moment Vasco put Tir Fradi at his ship’s rudder. But now here he was, stuck on the island and expected at a noble’s party. 

Vasco sighed again. He consoled himself with the fact that, despite him being dressed in his finest clothes and jacket, he had dragged his feet long enough to make it clear he was uninterested in attending the night’s festivities. Perhaps he could sneak away as soon as—

The knock on the door jarred him from his scheming, and he turned in time to see De Sardet pushing the door open. _ Damnation _ , _ did she pick the lock? _ Sure enough, Vasco caught sight of the glint of small metal instruments being tucked hurriedly into the pocket of her dress— _ Her dress. _

Whatever scold or sharp word that would have normally risen to Vasco’s lips evaporated as he took in De Sardet’s appearance. So used to seeing her in nothing but the billowy shirt, vest, and slacks she favored on their voyage, the deep green, fine silk dress she wore made his head spun. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over her, from the way her hair was swept elegantly into a neat mass of braids at the back of her head, to the fine golden lace that trimmed the hems of her dress, to the curve of her waist no doubt accentuated by a tightly laced corset.

And just like that, despite him being vaguely aware that De Sardet was speaking, Vasco thoughts spiraled traitorously into fantasy, as they so often did when she was near. 

_ How her sighs would sound as he loosened those tight laces, would she lean back against him or bend over a chair or the foot of her bed as he did it? He would run his hands over the marks left in her skin, hold her from behind as— _

“Vasco, hello,” De Sardet said exasperatedly, waving a hand in his direction as she leaned up against the doorframe, “head still in the waves, or are you coming to dinner?”

Vasco made a face at his shoes as he jammed his hat onto his head, hoping the shadow of the brim would hide the red no doubt creeping into his face.   


“Right behind you, De Sardet.”

~~

The dinner party was as boring as he had imagined it would be. After the meal, the nobles from around the city flitted back and forth between conversations, fine sparkling glasses of liquor in their hands, each sure to stop and chat with the new Governor and his, _ stunning _, Legate. 

De Sardet seemed to be handling the night with grace. Vasco could see her diplomatic side, something he had only begun to glimpse back in Sérène, flourishing in the spotlight. She greeted each noble like an old friend, taking their hand when it was offered and keeping her face composed with interest whenever they spoke. Though her polite smiles couldn’t cover the memories Vasco had of her laughing with his crew, or getting tangled in ropes in deck, or sparing under the blazing sun. He wasn’t sure if he was fond of this new- or was it old?- De Sardet, but each time he thought this, as if by magic, she would catch his eye from across the room and shoot him a quick smile. 

A quick smile that, each time, made his heart leap. 

De Sardet was now whispering something into her cousin’s ear, and Constantin shot her a sly smile and a wink as he nodded. A couple passed in front of the two, and suddenly De Sardet was gone. Vasco straightened up from his previous slouch against a wall, head swiveling in search of her. He caught sight of her as she paused at the small door towards the back of the hall— how had she managed to cross the room so quickly?— and she slipped him a wink before ducking out. Interest piqued, Vasco followed. 

~~

He found her on the roof. Though the island night was chilled by the wind rolling of the water, she seemed not to notice or care as she perched herself on the short wall bordering the roof. She looked around as she heard him approach. 

“Captain,” she nodded in his direction, and he returned the gesture with a tip of his hat. 

“De Sardet, growing tired of the party? I thought this was your world?”

She shrugged, turning to look out towards the ocean. 

“It certainly was the one I was trained for,” she shot a quick glance over at him, “but I must admit that it can grow quite tiring.”

“A sentiment I can share, believe me,” Vasco said as he came to stand to De Sardet’s left, also looking out towards the port district and his— what _ was _his— ship. They stood in silence for a moment before De Sardet spoke again. 

“We haven’t spoken much since yesterday,” she said, not turning her head away from the view.

“We spoke on the way here, Your Excellency,” he returned, shrugging against the heat rising in his chest. 

“On the two minute walk? Sure, if you count that as a quality conversation,” De Sardet turned to face Vasco at that, but her eyes were lighthearted and her smile soft. Vasco couldn't help but smile in return. 

“I hope you’re not angry at me about your,” she paused as if to think about how to phrase her words, “loss of appointment. I’d still be happy to speak to your Admiral if you think-” 

Vasco interrupted her with a shake of his head, “No, it’s alright. If I’m going to earn back my place, I’ll have to do it myself. Thank you though, De Sardet. Your concern is… touching.” 

De Sardet’s smile grew wider, and she bumped her shoulder playfully against his. 

“Well for what it’s worth, Vasco,” his heart jumped in his chest as she said his name, “I’ll be happy to have you along, for as long as it takes.” 

He smirked, and together they looked out on the city, “It might not be the worst thing in the world, Your Excellency.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three cheers for brooding ship captains and fuckin' corsets yall
> 
> a special thanks to my roommate who almost passes out every time i mention that im writing 
> 
> and a super special thanks as well as all of you all leaving kudos and comments, im glad that im brightening your days as you all are brightening mine!


	3. Prevaling Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of tracking down Vasco's brother, he and De Sardet have a chat about their next move

He didn’t mean to be ignoring her. But, ever since he had found out that he was born a _noble_ of all things, it had been shockingly hard to look De Sardet in the eye. Whatever feelings had been brewing his chest over their voyage and their time together on Tir Fradi, a boiling, sick resentment had taken root in the pit of his stomach. What would his life have been like had he been born like her? All silks and fine clothes and parties? Ruffled collars tucked up under his chin? Or perhaps he would have been the family scoundrel, sneaking off to the port quarter to watch the ships come and go like the young De Sardet in the stories she told of her youth. _De Sardet…_ _Would he have known her? She had told him once that the other noble kids of her adge had shown her no mercy when it came to teasing, would he have been different or would he have fallen into the patterns of his would-be peers?_

Vasco shook his head and yanked the hat from atop it, mashing it down onto the tavern table. The sounds of the tavern around him returned in a rush as his thoughts dissipated, and he grabbed at his tankard only to find it empty. He cursed under his breath and stood, only to find himself eye-to-eye with De Sardet.

She took a quick step back, obviously having not expected Vasco to stand so abruptly. 

“De Sardet,” Vasco said quickly, his own surprise evident in the speed of his words, “I was… actually about to come see you,” She raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the empty mug in his hand, “After another drink, of course.” 

She smiled and extended her hand for his mug, “I’ll grab us both one, then maybe you can tell me what’s been tangling your ropes, Captain.”

Though Vasco nodded and sat back down, hands now empty, he somehow felt worse than he had before as conflicting emotions of fondness and bitterness coiled in his chest. He glared straight ahead until De Sardet rejoined him, setting herself in front of him, and he couldn’t help but let his gaze soften as it fell upon her. She slid a fresh mug towards him, and he took a long draw from it before he spoke. 

“I need to know more about my family, and I need your help.” 

~~

“Why didn’t you tell him who you are?” De Sardet had caught Vasco gently by his arm before he could leave the alleyway. Vasco let his gaze wander over her shoulder to where his brother,  _ brother, that title still seemed strange to think about,  _ had just disappeared around a corner, and he surprised himself, and her, with a smile. 

“I did tell him though,” Vasco began with a shrug, “I was being stupid before; I resented everyone and—” he faltered as his eyes fell momentarily away from De Sardet’s face, “and you even more, for a life that I never got to live.” De Sardet’s brows furrowed at that, and Vasco felt a pinch at his heart. But he forged on, eager to explain himself,  _ and to thank her. _

“You grew up with it all, all that I thought I was entitled to but had been cheated out of by fate or my parents or what have you,” Vasco continued, and his heart thudded as he realized De Sardet had never removed her hand from his elbow, “But after all this, after meeting Bastien…” He trailed off, once more glancing down the street. 

“I realized that I am exactly who I want to be, a proud Naut, and you helped me with that. Thank you, De Sardet.” 

She smiled and squeezed his arm gently, “Of course, Captain,” she looked around, and Vasco could have sworn he saw a faint blush in her cheeks as she dropped her hand back to her side, “Care to continue this over a pair of pints? Coin tavern is just down the street.” 

Vasco smiled again and nodded, “Following you, De Sardet,”

_ Gladly _

~~

“So, no more regrets?” De Sardet asked as she lowered herself carefully into the chair opposite Vasco’s, balancing two nearly overflowing tankards in her hands. 

Vasco shook his head, raising himself slightly out if his chair to aid De Sardet with the drinks. They sat back down as both their gazes were drawn momentarily to Kurt and the card game he was evidently losing, loudly, with another Coin Guard off in the corner. 

“No, no more regrets,” Vasco answered, and De Sardet turned back to him with a soft look in her eyes that Vasco couldn’t quite place, but made his chest ache nonetheless, “I  _ certainly _ don’t regret not being called ‘Léandre.’”

De Sardet chuckled through her mouthful of ale, and Vasco let her deal with it before continuing.    


“But in all honesty, I really don’t. I had naively high hopes for an emotional reunion at first, but Bastien was an idiot, disappointing.” Vasco buried his scowl behind the rim of his tankard.

“Disappointing as he may have been, it did give you an opportunity for some clarity and closure, didn’t it?” De Sardet asked as she leaned forward slightly onto the table, hand fiddling absentmindedly with the handle of her mug. Vasco allowed himself to watch the little movements of her fingers,  _ what would it be like to intertwine them with his own?  _ He smirked a little; if those thoughts were back he must be feeling more like himself. 

“You’re right, it did,” he said, looking back up into her eyes, “and I wanted to thank you for that again. You stood by me in a moment of doubt. I won’t forget that, De Sardet.” He could have overthought it, but at her name, Vasco swore he saw De Sardet perk up a little. 

Either way, she smiled and raised her mug to him, and they knocked them together before she said, “To dear friends then!” 

“To dear friends,” he echoed before taking a drink. Their eyes met over the rims of their cups, and Vasco had to pay close attention to his drink so he would not spill and make a fool of himself. 

“Not to cast a rain cloud on our evening, De Sardet, but I would like to ask for your help, one last time.”

De Sardet smiled as she set her mug down, once again leaning in towards Vasco, “Hopefully not the last time,” she quipped, “I do enjoy your company, even if it leads me down mysterious Hikmet alleyways.” 

Vasco smiled, “Well, hold on to your hat then, because this one takes us to Admiral Cabral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is mostly a reiteration of what happened in-game, but it felt weird to continue the story without touching on these scenes! Next chapter will be all new stuff, don't ya worry
> 
> As always, thank you all for your kind comments and kudos!


	4. The Advancing Squall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet is injured, and while Siora returns to New Sérène for a healer, Vasco is tasked with keeping her awake and alive until help returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for injury and blood! nothing to horrifically detailed, but please take note!

Vasco sprinted towards her. One had to admit, he thought as his feet pounded the earth as if in slow motion, that the irony of the situation could not be ignored. Miles behind their party lay the corpse of the Nadaig Glendemen that had destroyed an entire Naut ship, and yet it was to be this that finished them off. His sword was drawn, but the distance between him and the nearest bandit seemed to be growing ever longer even as he charged.  _ De Sardet… have to get to De Sardet. _ She was several feet in front of him, turned away, but even as she felled another foe with her rapier, two more took his place. A bolt of Siora’s magic flew past her and found its mark at the center of one of the attackers’ chest, and he and his comrade were blown back. De Sardet threw up her arm to keep herself from being blinded, and Siora screamed a warning. 

De Sardet turned, but too late. Behind the two fallen bandits, a third had appeared. The crack of his raised pistol drowned out Vasco’s wordless yell, and De Sardet spun on the spot as the shot caught her in the abdomen. Vasco did not remember pulling his own gun, but the flash of his shot seemed to speed up time to a punishing pace. The bandit fell with a spray of red, and Vasco whipped around just in time to see roots rise, twisting like snakes into the air before spearing through the bellies of the three remaining attackers. Siora tipped to the side from her kneeling stance, catching herself on a shaking arm, but Vasco had already turned away. 

Again he was sprinting, and he hit the ground hard on his knees as he reached De Sardet’s fallen form, skidding the last foot or so in the dirt to her side. She lay, propped up on an elbow, face twisted and teeth clenched, the hand pressed to her side already red. 

“De Sardet!” Vasco gasped, and she glanced up at him. 

“Don’t yell, damn it, I’m right here,” she swore loudly as she forced herself into a sitting position, and Vasco’s hands went immediately to her, one supporting her by her upper back and one pressing itself over her wound. 

“Fucking,  _ OW _ !” She pushed away his hand with a grimace as Siora joined them, also falling to her knees. 

  
“ _ On ol menowi _ , are you alright?” Siora asked, peering over De Sardet to try and get a glimpse of her injury. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” De Sardet said through a deep grimace as she pushed Siora’s hand away as well, instead grabbing onto Vasco’s shoulder as she tried to stand, “Just help me up.”

Vasco and Siora shot each other worried looks, but De Sardet’s continued attempts to rise told them that they had no choice in the matter. Vasco shifted carefully onto his knees as De Sardet slung her arm over his shoulder and, with Siora lending a supporting elbow on her other side, they rose as a group. 

The mistake was instantly apparent. The color drained immediately from De Sardet’s face and her knees buckled, a fresh wave of red cascading between her fingers. 

“Alright no, nope. Put me down,” she gasped, even her voice sounding weaker than before, and Vasco cursed under his breath as he and Siora lowered her back to the ground as gently as they could. Vasco let De Sardet’s arm drop from his shoulders as he moved more behind her, allowing her to put her weight against him to keep from crumpling. This time, she did not push him away as Vasco wrapped an arm behind her back and covered her hand with his own, stomach twisting at the slick, warm feel of her blood. The wound was far over on De Sardet’s right side, near to the curve of her waist, and judging by the way Siora’s hand came away red as she gently ran it over her back, the bullet had gone clean through her. 

“It is through-and-though,  _ on ol menawi _ ,” Siora said before Vasco could, echoing the term she had heard them use once before, “we need to get you to a healer.” 

Vasco nodded and gestured behind them with his free hand, “New Sérène is about an hour south—”

“And Wenshaveye an hour north,” Siora interrupted, “We should take her there. My people are better at healing than the  _ renaigse _ .”

“Better at healing  _ bullet _ wounds?” Vasco snapped, but De Sardet kept Siora from retorting with a limp wave of her hand. 

“I’m not going anywhere, remember? Not with an hour journey, anyway” She said weakly, and both Vasco and Siora looked to her. De Sardet reached over and took Siora’s hand in hers. 

  
“Siora, you know the terrain… Go to New Sérène, get a healer there,” she groaned slightly and dropped her head for a moment, breath hissing out between her teeth, “They’ll have to heal me here, we’ll make camp.”

Siora looked like she wanted to argue, but de Sardet continued, “I’ll have to go back to New Sérène eventually., and a shorter journey after would be… easier.” She sighed and looked back up at Siora, who squeezed her hand once before letting go and standing.

“Hold on,  _ on ol menawi, _ I will bring you help.”

“Travel fast, travel safe,” Vasco said as he handed Siora her sword, which she had dropped next to them after the battle. 

“I will. Keep  _ her _ safe,” Siora said, offering them both a concerned little smile before turning on her heel and running off into the falling twilight. 

“I just have to hold on for two hours then, huh?” De Sardet said, chuckling softly before she gasped at the movement of her torso. 

“You’ll be fine, De Sardet,” Vasco said though the worry in his voice no doubt revealed his distress, “Siora knows what she’s doing and she’s a quick little thing. Help’ll be here before you know it, just you wait.” 

“I think it’s the waiting that’s going to be a problem,” De Sardet replied, shooting Vasco as much of a smirk as she could. In the fading light, Vasco could see just how gaunt her cheeks had already become, little flecks of red from her own wound dusted along her chin and jawline. Off in the distance, they heard a faint call of some wild animal. 

“We need to get away from these bodies before they attract scavengers,” Vasco said, pointedly ignoring what De Sardet was implying.

“I can’t walk, remember?” De Sardet winced as Vasco withdrew himself from behind her after making sure that she would not tip over. 

“I remember, Your Excellency,” he said as he pulled her arm back over his shoulder, “Though I never said anything about you walking.” With that, he gently slid his one arm under her knees and the other around her upper back. Careful not to jostle her overmuch, Vasco stood with a little grunt of effort, holding De Sardet close to his body. She clamped her jaw shut and pinched her eyes closed, a deep groan rattling in her chest. 

“How… Romantic,” She managed to say though her gritted teeth, and Vasco couldn’t help but smile as he set off away from the little battle field, making a note to come back for De Sardet’s dropped rapier later. 

They somehow made it back to the spot where they had been prepping for a campsite before the bandits drew them away, up on a hill overlooking the little valley where they had been set upon. A good enough view to both see Siora’s return as well as to keep an eye out for any animals. 

“Alright, put me down Captain. Before I get even more blood on your nice coat.”

“Damn the coat,” Vasco said as once more he lowered De Sardet to the ground, helping her lean up against a large boulder. She smiled at him, eyes glassy, and Vasco couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and tucking a long strand of hair back behind her ear. 

“Hang in there, Your Excellency,” he said as he fished around in his bag before pulling out a spare shirt, which he tore in three with the help of his dagger, “Here.” With gentle hands he wedged one wad of fabric between De Sardet’s hand and her abdomen, and held one to her back while he wound the last strip around her middle. 

“This is gonna hurt, Your Excellency,” he warned before tightening the cloth around her. De Sardet yelped and crunched forward, her face contorted with pain and her hand clamping down, vicelike, on Vasco’s arm. He tied the makeshift bandage in place and waited for De Sardet to relax a little. When she did, and though it pained him to do so, he pried her hand from his arm. 

“I have to get a fire going, De Sardet,” he said as he moved away, “it’ll keep the beasties back and let Siora know where we’ve moved off to.”

“I won’t go wandering off,” she promised with a tired little smile, hand still pressed over her bound wound. 

Vasco made quick work of finding firewood, practically racing through the surrounding brush to find enough before the sun completely set, and he was out of breath with a sharp pain in his side by the time he returned to their little camp. De Sardet waved weakly as Vasco set to work. 

“About time,” De Sardet said as the flames burst to life within the misshapen circle of stones Vasco had thrown together, “I’m bloody freezing.”

Vasco’s head snapped up, and he immediately moved to her side and pressed the back of his hand against her cheek. It was unnervingly colder than it should have been, and Vasco felt his heart seize.

“It’s the shock, Your Excellency,” he said as he hurriedly pulled his off his jacket, throwing it over De Sardet’s lap and tucking it over her shoulders, “we need to keep you warm.” 

Her head lolled to the side against the rock, and even though her eyes were closed and her face pale, she smiled. 

“It smells like you.”

Despite everything, Vasco felt something flutter in his stomach as he seated himself next to her, shoulders touching.

“I’ll… be sure to wash it then, when we return to New Sérène,” he said awkwardly, but De Sardet shook her head.

“No, it’s a good thing. Makes me feel… Safe.” 

Vasco’s brows furrowed a little,  _ It's the blood loss. Its making her loopy, _ but De Sardet’s head was now resting on his shoulder, and one of her hands had found its way out from under the jacket to rest on his knee. 

“You… need to help me stay awake, Captain,” came her low mumble, and Vasco nearly jumped. 

“Of course,” he said automatically, though his mind had gone suddenly blank, like every story he had ever been told had been erased from his mind, “I, uh…”

“Tell me why you stick around,” De Sardet all but whispered, and for a moment Vasco felt his words freeze in his throat.  _ Why is this, of all things, what she wants to talk about?  _

  
Reading his silence correctly, De Sardet smiled against Vasco’s shoulder. 

“I might be dying, Captain,” she said, her words slurring slightly together now, “what have you got to lose?”

_ Everything. You.  _

“You’re a singular woman, De Sardet,” Vasco said, heart leaping into his throat, and he found it surprisingly easy to take the hand that still rested on his knee. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, and again felt De Sardet’s smile through his shirt. 

“Kind and daring and so very smart… I can’t wait to see where your story goes.”

“Flatterer,” De Sardet mumbled, but her smile was wider than before, even as her eyes fluttered closed. 

“Hey now, stay with me,” Vasco said, the warmth in his chest suddenly replaced by icy panic, and he reached out his free hand to lift De Sardet’s head back onto his shoulder as it slipped off. 

“M’here,” she slurred, voice heavy as if he had just woken her from a deep sleep, and with what looked like great effort, she reopened her eyes, “Not like I could sleep if I wanted to, I think there’s a book digging into my leg.” She flicked at the coat with the hand that lay under it, and Vasco felt himself blush. 

“Oh yes its, uh,” he faltered as he reached out and pulled out a small, worn, leather bound book from one of the jacket’s pockets. 

“Diary?” De Sardet guessed with a smirk.

“Poetry.”

“Poetry?” Her smile was even wider now, and some life had come back into her face.  _ If being teased keeps her awake, _ Vasco thought, running a thumb over the book’s soft cover,  _ then so be it. _

“Not written by me, of course,” Vasco explained as he flipped open the cover to the fist well-read page, “but they’re all about the sea.”

“A collection of sea poems,” De Sardet was once again leaning heavily on Vasco, peering around him to see the book, “How very Naut of you.” Vasco smiled, and De Sardet’s next words made him nearly as dizzy as he was sure she was. 

“Read to me?”

Vasco could only nod and swallow against the flutter in his chest— from both nerves and worry— and he had to think hard to find a poem that wouldn't be too gushy.  _ Damn the Nauts and all their lovesick poetry, _ he thought as he flipped through the little book. 

“Here,  _ The Sea Is History _ , by Derek Wallcott,” he began, and cleared his throat a little before continuing. 

> “Where are your monuments, your battles, martyrs?
> 
> Where is your tribal memory? Sirs,
> 
> in that gray vault. The sea. The sea
> 
> has locked them up. The sea is History...”

Vasco did not know how long he read to her. Her weight against him grew steadily heavier as the strength to hold herself up grew less and less, and she barely murmured when he asked if she were still awake after each poem. The fire, though it had been fully stocked when it had been lit, was growing steadily dimmer, and Vasco dared not move to replenish it lest it cause De Sardet any more pain.  _ Where is Siora and the healer? _

“Waves like grasping hands, pulling us ever onward, past the— De Sardet!” Vasco interrupted his own reading with a fearful shout as De Sardet’s head slipped from his shoulder, and he dropped the book to catch her. Her face was terrifyingly pale and her eyelids were fluttering rapidly. 

“No, no, come on now, Your Excellency, wake up,” Vasco said, panicked, and he pulled De Sardet gently more into his lap, “Wake up now.” But she did not stir even as he cradled her head to his chest, the coat slipping from her shoulders.  _ This can’t be happening, not now, please not now.  _

  
“Open your eyes, De Sardet, come on,” he nearly pleaded with her, and he ran a shaking hand over her cheek, “I’ve got more to tell you, not from the book, but you’ve got to open your eyes.” Still De Sardet did not move, and Vasco felt a shuddering pain in his chest like he too had been shot. 

“You have to wake up now, I want to tell you about all the places I want to take you,” with heat prickling in the corners of his eyes and heart pounding so loudly in his ears he could barely hear himself speak, Vasco leaned down and pressed his forehead to De Sardet’s, “I want to show you the shores of the Stratling Holm, where the waters are so warm you can swim for hours, and Thélème, which is so beautiful from afar, but we don’t have to go ashore.” De Sardet remained motionless in his arms. Vasco felt as if frozen ropes were wrapping around his chest, restricting his breathing. 

“I’ll take you anywhere, De Sardet, just please wake up…” 

“Vasco!  _ On ol menawi!”  _

At last, Siora’s voice rang out, breathless but blissfully nearby, and Vasco felt all the air whoosh out of him with relief as he shouted back. 

“Here! We’re here!” He turned back to De Sardet and, heart in his throat, lowered his lips to her forehead. 

“Help is here, De Sardet, Hold on.”  _ Please hold on... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for this being so long, but as a fellow fan fic reader I know that's what we all want lol 
> 
> wink wink for the cliff hanger, next chapter will be short but up soon (hopefully tonight)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet wakes the morning after the bandit attack, a little confused, a little sore, but alive.

De Sardet awoke with the worst headache she had ever had. And considering her many youthful forays with Constantin to the taverns of Sérène, that was saying something. It was only when she tried to sit up that yesterday came rushing back to her with a flash of pain through her abdomen: the bandits, the bullet, the pain, _Vasco._ _Vasco, voice soft, reading into her ear sweet words of the sea. His hand in hers as the world grew steadily darker around them…_

“_On ol menawi!” _ Siora’s gentle voice was still harsh in De Sardet’s ears, and the world came slowly into focus. They sky above was the light pink or early morning, and De Sardet felt the soft give of dirt under her back as she moved around. 

“Siora, what…” De Sardet trailed off, moving her tongue around in her mouth to try and shake off the cottony feel of her words. 

“Here,” Siora said, sliding a hand under De Sardet’s head and tilting it up towards a water skin she held in the other. De Sardet Drank deeply, and Siora helped her slowly sit up when she was done. The movement set off a dull ache in her side, but the pain was nowhere near as blinding as it had been the night before. 

“Why’my all numb?” De Sardet asked, speech still slightly slurred as she ran her hand over the fresh and tightly wrapped bandage at her waist.

“Your _ renaigse _healer,” Siora motioned to a bird-masked figure sitting silently on a log a little ways off, “used a paste to dull your pain after he sewed you together again.” De Sardet made a small noise of acceptance as she again looked around, a frown forming on her face when she did not see anyone else around. 

“Siora, where’s Vasco?” De Sardet asked, and Siora was about to answer when a deeper voice answered behind them. 

“He went off to valiantly shoo away some beasties to retrieve your sword, madam.”

De Sardet smiled at Vasco’s voice, and turned as much as she could to see him climb the last few steps to the top of the hill they had camped on, sure enough, with her rapier in his hand. 

“You got it back,” De Sardet said in awe, and with a knowing little smile, Siora excused herself with a muttering about getting the doctor ready to travel. 

“‘Course I did,” Vasco said as he sat down next to De Sardet and handed over the blade, “It’s important to you, I remember.” De Sardet smiled as she looked the rapier over for a moment before sliding it back into the empty scabbard at her hip.

  
“Constantin gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday,” De Sardet said, turning to face Vasco more completely, “I can’t believe you remembered me mentioning that.” Vasco shrugged with a little grin of his own. 

A silence fell on them then as they looked over each other, heavy with what could have happened. De Sardet fidgeted with a loose string on her sleeve, and Vasco adjusted his hat before he broke the silence. 

“I’m… glad you’re alright, De Sardet. I...” he sighed, “What.. do you remember?”

_ “You’re a singular woman, De Sardet… Kind and daring and so very smart… I can’t wait to see where your story goes.” The scent of his coat all around her, his arms holding her close, the soft feeling of lips against her forehead... _

“Enough,” she said simply, her smile sweet and warm as she reached forward and took Vasco’s hand in her own. She closed her eyes as she brought his hand up to place a gentle kiss to his fingers.

“Thank you, Vasco, for staying with me, for keeping me here,” De Sardet released his hand as Siora approached, and Vasco’s eyes were wide as the two women stood together, Siora’s arm around De Sardet’s middle to keep her steady. 

“Anytime, De Sardet,” Vasco murmured as the two made their way carefully down the hill to the small wagon the doctor had brought from New Sérène to ease their way back. He smiled down at his boots, straightened his collar, and followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short! But the last chapter had a good spot for leaving off and I didn't want it to drag on. So i stuck this in between the chapters to ease the way into the next one which... well lets just say that De Sardet will have to be nice and healed up for it to happen ;) ;) ;)
> 
> as always thank you for your comments and kudos! they make my day :D


	6. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With De Sardet finally healed and healthy, Vasco sets out to finally tell her how he feels...

_ Three weeks. Three bloody weeks.  _

Three weeks had passed since they had brought De Saret, exhausted but alive, back to New Sérène, three weeks she’d been healing, and three weeks that Vasco had been trying to speak to her alone.  _ To tell her… to finally tell her.  _ But it had been nothing but three weeks of frustration. 

He had come close the first time he had visited her in recovery. She had been sitting up in her bed, reading a book when he had come in, and it made his heart ache by the way she perked up at the sight of him. She had beckoned him to her bedside, eager to hear about how his meeting with the Admiral had gone and to see his new tattoos. She had touched his face, fingers soft and warm, tracing over the new patterns in his skin so gently that it was all he could do but close his eyes and lean in. But he had stopped himself,  _ he should have kissed her then... _ She was still healing, and he knew that if she would have kissed him back, it would have been near impossible to keep his hands off her. So he waited. 

By the second week, with the panic of the attack and its aftermath having subsided, Vasco was already losing patience with his companions. Constantin, feeling better since his bonding with the island, was insistent that his cousin receive constant check-ins from her inner circle, and therefore every time Vasco was on the precipice of confessing, someone would barge in. He thought Siora enjoyed it the most, interrupting them just as truths were about to come to light, and she always shot Vasco a knowing smile and a wink as she shooed him out the door. 

_ Three weeks of being so close… _ But now Vasco was determined. Over the last week, De Sardet had been moving freely around her house without pain, and was beginning to complain about cooped up she felt.  _ Now’s the time _ , he thought as he made his way through the familiar streets of New Sérène towards her house. He’d let her have the whole day to herself, given her time to eat dinner and relax a little after. He’d even brought her a small handful of flowers, shell-pink blossoms from the continent, grown in the greenhouses of the city. The seller had given him a strange look, but the thought of surprising De Sardet with them was enough to allow Vasco to bypass the discomfort. 

He paused when he reached her door, empty hand raised in a fist but unmoving. He felt frustrated again, why was he unsure now? All the time that he and De Sardet had spent together while she was recovering, all those hushed whispers as her other companions moved around the house, helping her keep things in order, and Vasco had never gotten nervous.  _ Once you face the death of one you… care about, anything else seems less frightening _ , so why was he hesitating now? 

“Damn to the depths with it,” he cursed under his breath and finally knocked. When he heard no answer, his heart leapt into his throat and he knocked again. Again, nothing. With an aggravated sigh, he turned pressed on the latch and the door swung open, unlocked. 

“De Sardet?” he called as he stepped inside, looking up towards the staircase, “Door’s unlocked, I’m coming in.” Still he heard nothing and, confused, set the wrapped bundle of flowers on the nearby workbench and climbed the first few steps to the landing. 

“Your Excellency?” He called again, peeking up towards the top floor, feeling as if he were intruding. He climbed high enough just to peek his head around the banister and confirm that De Sardet was indeed not home. Vasco swore loudly and thumped his hands lightly against the wall before descending the stairs once more,  _ where could she be? Damn it, de Sardet.  _

Once again on the street, Vasco swiveled on the spot, brows low over his eyes and chewing on the inside of his lip. The tavern, perhaps? He set off, hands shoved deep into his pockets and collar turned up against the golden glare of the quickly sinking sun. 

He was halfway to the Coin Tavern when he heard Kurt’s voice, and he paused to listen. Though he couldn’t hear exactly what the mercenary was saying, the exasperated tone in his voice was evident even across the distance. Vasco smirked to himself as he turned to follow the sound; wherever there was an annoyed Kurt, there was bound to be a defiant De Sardet.

Sure enough, when Vasco rounded the corner leading onto the street that followed the city wall, he found Kurt glaring upwards at a cluster of scaffolding. Vasco followed the other man’s gaze upward and found, to his surprise, De Sardet perched on one of the uppermost beams, looking out over the city wall. Kurt shot Vasco an irritated look as De Sardet shouted down at them from above. 

“Well Kurt if you don’t want to wait for me just—Oh! Vasco!” She stood as she caught sight of the Naut and beside him, Kurt threw his hands into the air. 

“You know what, Captain, you deal with her,” he said with a heavy sigh as he turned and strode away, murmuring under his breath about the trials and tribulations of being a bodyguard, and how about he should ask for a pay raise. Vasco couldn't help but chuckle as he looked back up at De Sardet as she began making her way slowly back down to the ground. She jumped the last few feet onto the hard packed dirt, landing steadily but brushing off her pants nonetheless. 

“Watching the sunset?” Vasco asked, crossing his arms over his chest and cracking a smile. 

“Saw a cat, actually,” De Sardet replied, motioning for them to set off in the direction of her home, “Then it was just for fun.” She stretched her arms above her head as they walked. 

“I thought I was destined for madness if I stayed in that house for a moment longer,” She continued, and Vasco nodded, remembering how she had forced her way through her advisors on during their voyage despite their insistence that she remain in her cabin. 

“Well, you at least seem to be feeling better,” Vasco said as De Sardet’s home came into view, “fresh air was bound to only help, even if you were getting it from twenty feet off the ground.” De Sardet laughed, and Vasco felt that familiar flutter in his chest at the sweet sound. 

“I dare say I’m back to normal,” De Sardet agreed with a smile, and she turned in a small circle while she walked as if to prove her point, holding her arms out from her sides, “ready for the next adventure.” 

Was he seeing things, or did she wink at him before turning away?

Vasco paused when they finally reached her front door, and was about to ask if he could come in when De Sardet spun to face him, long braid trailing over her shoulder as she leaned her back up against the door. 

“Would you like to stick around?” She asked, and heat stirred in Vasco’s face at the look she was giving him, part sultry, part daring.

“I… Yes actually,” he fought against the squeezing in his heart, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Well then, Captain,” De Sardet said as she opened the door and backed over the threshold, stepping to the side to allow him to enter as well, “do come in.” 

Vasco’s heart thudded loudly in his ears as he complied, and she shut the door gently behind him. He tried not to think about how close she was to him, or how he could smell her light perfume. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and, with a little jolt to his stomach, felt the soft cover of his book within.  _ Just relax,  _ he thought as he watched De Sardet move around the room, disappearing for a moment into the kitchen and returning with two metal goblets and a bottle of wine. Vasco watched her as she poured the drinks, his eyes wandering over the curve of her waist, the arch of her neck, the way her eyes glistened in the firelight. 

He barely managed to take the cup she offered him, and she gave him a knowing smile. Vasco could see how controlled her breaths were as she toasted him silently, watching him over the rim of the cup as she took a drink. Vasco did the same, allowing the deep flavor of the wine to momentarily distract him. 

“So,” De Sardet began, leaning up against a bookshelf and cocking her head to one side, “Now that you’re once again on the Admiral’s good side, when will you set sail again?”

Not the question he was expecting, Vasco furrowed his brow and searched De Sardet’s face for a moment before finding the tiniest hint of sadness behind the glint in her eyes. He smiled slowly and removed his hat.

“Do not worry, Your Excellency,” he said as he took a sure step forward, “I will not leave you until I find out where our story leads.” 

De Sardet’s eyebrows rose a little, and she pushed herself away from the bookshelf, leaving her cup in an empty space behind her.

“ _ Our _ story?” She asked, voice low, and also took a step forward. Vasco nodded, again acutely aware of the closing distance between them.

“I hope that, once this is all settled,” she paused as she watched Vasco set his cup down as well, “I’ll get to sail with you again.”

Vasco couldn’t help but grin as he set his hat down next to his discarded drink, “I hope so too… I would not like to leave these shores without you.” He saw the change in De Sardet as clear as day. Her eyebrows went up, her shoulders back, and those lips he so ached to taste parted slightly. But no, he had more to say yet. 

“Sea and love both share a bitter bite…” He began slowly, taking another step forward, “The sea seizes and love seizes.” Another step, and De Sardet was within arms reach now, but Vasco stilled his need to close that distance.

“Love scalds us and the sea scalds us, for neither are free from tempest might…”

“More poetry?” De Sardet’s words were soft yet so heavy that Vasco felt dizzy, and then she took the next step forward, and Vasco wasn’t sure if he could actually feel the heat of her body or if he were imagining it in his desire. 

“It makes me think of you… of  _ us _ .” He said, his voice as soft as hers was, and he felt a wave of heat rush through his body as De Sardet reached out and took his hand, running her fingers over the palm of his glove then up onto his wrist. Vasco sighed heavily, breath shuddering. 

“I want—” he began, but De Sardet had had enough waiting. She surged forward, and before Vasco knew it she was in his arms, lips pressed to his and hands fisted in the lapels of his jacket. He kissed her back fiercely, holding her close by the hips, and he felt relief wash over him like a tidal wave. And as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss, Vasco felt that relief become a curling, undeniable heat in his core. De Sardet must have felt the same, because a moment later she was pushing him up against the nearest wall, her leg rising to hook around his own. 

She pulled back for a moment, letting them both catch their breath, and pressed her forehead to Vasco’s as her arms snaked up over his shoulders. 

  
“I have been wanting to do that… for so long, I—” she murmured, eyes still closed, and now it was Vasco’s turn to interrupt her with a kiss, his hand gliding down her waist to grasp at the underside of her thigh, pulling her closer. He felt her little intake of breath rather than heard it, and the feeling sent another wave of heat spiraling through his body.  _ Why had it taken so long for them to get here? _

She pulled away again, eyes heavily lidded and her cheeks and ears a deep red, “Upstairs, Captain,” she whispered against Vasco’s lips, and he smiled before pulling her into one last quick kiss. 

She pulled away with an excited hum and a broad smile, taking in his flushed appearance for a moment before leading him up the stairs. 

They practically fell through her bedroom door, hands already upon each other the second they reached the top landing. Vasco felt like he was practically  _ drowning _ in her touch, their lips moving feverishly against each others as De Sardet nearly tore the coat from his shoulders. His gloves were next to hit the floor, followed closely by his belt and sword. Her hands went immediately to the hem of his shirt, fumbling against him for a moment as the two continued to stumble blindly around the room before she managed to untuck it from his high waistband. Her warm hand snuck up under the fabric, but before Vasco had enough time to moan, she was pushing him away with a smug look on her face. 

She gazed at him, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she kicked off her boots, one hand on the post of her bed to keep her steady. Vasco took the queue, ridding himself of his own boots and socks as De Sardet busied herself with her own light jacket and vest. When she turned to toss the discarded clothing aside, Vasco closed the distance between them in a few short strides. He encircled her waist in one smooth movement and pulled her back against him, hyper aware of the way her body felt against the growing bulge in his pants. 

De Sardet hummed in appreciation, and Vasco could only imagine her pleased smile as she reached back and grasped at his thighs. She gasped lightly as his lips met the shell of her ear, one of his hands traveling up her torso to grasp gently at her breast, and her grip on him tightened as his mouth trailed lower, along the curve of her neck until—

She shuddered against him as he latched onto the soft skin of her throat, teeth and tongue and  _ delicious _ suction, and when he pulled away a few moments later, a deep red mark was left in his wake. De Sardet’s head dropped forward for a moment, and Vasco smiled against the back of her neck. 

“Got a thing for marks, Your Excellency?” He quipped softly, enjoying the way she shuddered at the breath across her skin, and she gave a husky chuckle. 

“Apparently,” she said before she turned sharply in his arms, eyes gleaming mischievously. With one fluid movement, she spun them both around and tipped Vasco onto the bed. 

Heat roared through Vasco as she climbed onto him, straddling his hips, and he nearly audibly gasped as she pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of his body. His hips involuntarily tilted up against her and she rolled with the movement, grinding down upon him as she released his hands to free him of his shirt at last. She kissed him as her hands explored his chest, and Vasco’s hands found their way to her ass as she continued to move against him. 

But all too soon De Sardet was pulling away again, and she laughed as Vasco tried to arch up in her wake in an attempt not to break the kiss. She pushed him back onto the bed with a confident hand on his chest, letting it linger there for a moment before she reached up and pulled her shirt over her head. Vasco’s hands went immediately to her, running up first over her thighs then onto her waist. He pulled her down against him, and they moaned together at the increase of friction. She made burning eye contact with him as she pulled the tie out of her braid with one hand, steadying herself with the other pressed to his torso as she shook out her hair. It fell in a dark cascade around her shoulders, and Vasco let out a barely controlled sigh and he reached up and tucked it behind her ear, his hand trailing down to once again cup her breast. 

De Sardet’s hand covered his, and she quivered under his touch as he pinched her nipple between his fore and middle fingers. The friction in Vasco’s pants was becoming nearly unbearable, but when he tried to ease her off and onto the bed beside him, she pushed him back down and pressed her lips to his once more. But Vasco was not so easily deterred. 

With a little grunt, he looped an arm around De Sardet’s middle and rolled them both over, grabbing her hips and moving her more into the middle of her large bed. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him before letting out a little surprised gasp as he slipped his hand down the front of her pants. She squeezed her thighs around his hand, pulling his lips back down to hers with a hand in his hair, and he couldn’t help but moan into her mouth at the pleasurable ache of her grip. Or perhaps it was how he found her wet and wanting that stirred the sound deep in his chest. 

De Sardet arched up against him, and murmured a quiet “ _ yes”  _ as Vasco’s mouth trailed once more down the column of her neck. She held his head against her as he sucked at her throat, draping one leg over his hip and angling herself to give his hand more room. A second hickey joined the first, and Vasco pulled away, cheeks and ears pink but looking quite pleased with himself. Breathless, De Sardet gave him a brief smile before pushing him away, her hands falling to pull hurriedly at the buttons of her pants. Vasco quickly did the same, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and tossing his trousers and undergarments to the floor as quickly as he could. 

He turned back to see De Sardet fully naked and kneeling at the head of the bed, one hand between her legs and one hand on her breast. Vasco could have sat there and just stared, but the burning in his core and the hot weight of his cock against his thigh demanded otherwise. He crawled forward, and De Sardet rose to meet him, shuffling forward on her knees until they were chest to chest. Vasco moaned and closed his eyes as he felt De Sardet’s hand wrap around him, and he angled her face up to his as she began stroking, letting their foreheads bump together as he traced his thumb along her bottom lip. 

“No more waiting,” Vasco murmured, and De Sardet’s eyes fluttered open in time for him to push her down onto the bed, giving her time to readjust her legs. But as soon as le leaned over her, she clamped her thighs around his waist and shoved him over, using her weight to hold him down. He moaned loudly as her weight pushed the air from his lungs, and a shiver rolled down his spine as he felt her wet heat against his cock from where she sat astride him. 

“Not much of a ‘lay-back-and-enjoy’ kind of woman, are you De Sardet?” Vasco asked, breathless as De Sardet flipped her hair out of her face and began rocking her hips back and forth. Vasco tossed his head back and grasped almost desperately at her hips, guiding them as she slid herself over his cock. 

“Not tonight,” she replied, her voice as husky and pleasure-filled as his, “Tonight I’ll have you take me like this…” She trailed off with a little sigh, one that Vasco mimicked out of disappointment as she raised herself off of him. But the discontentment vanished immediately as De Sardet reached down and guided Vasco’s cock to her entrance, and she dropped her head and closed her eyes as she lowered herself slowly onto him. 

It was all Vasco could do not to sink himself into her with one sharp thrust, and he tightened his grip on her hips as she slowly adjusted to his girth. He shuddered as she began moving slowly up and down, soft noises of pleasure escaping her lips with each rise and fall of her body. Vasco moved with her, matching her pace, but soon her eyes fluttered open, and the look she gave him nearly toppled him right there. Her gaze was all burning desire, brows low and desperate, and she flung her head back as Vasco’s hips snapped up, breaking their previous leisurely pace. 

“Fuck, please…” she moaned, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her breast as she began to ride him in earnest, the finely honed control she had been sporting since their encounter began finally starting to show cracks. 

“Your wish,” Vasco said hoarsely, again pinching at her nipple, “Is my command.” With the hand on her hip he guided her to kneel over him and cease her movement, and she gave him a quick questioning look before his plan became apparent with one strong thrust up into her. She cried out, voice pitched high and blissful smile parting her lips as he repeated the action, and soon the pauses between thrusts became minimal as he fucked up into her, her body rocking forward slightly with each movement. Her hair swung down over her shoulder, and Vasco took the hand from her hip to sweep it back from her face and twist it into his fist at the back of her head. She moaned again, louder than before as he gave a little tug, tilting her head backward and allowing him to prop himself up on an elbow and begin assaulting her neck with his mouth once more. 

The pace of his hips becoming punishing, Vasco released De Sardet’s breast and instead grabbed a handful of her ass, and a string of curses tumbled from De Sardet’s kiss-swollen lips. 

“Vasco, I—  _ Fuck!”  _ She called out as he altered his angle and struck deep inside of her, and she would have thrown her head forward had the hand in her hair not kept her where she was. Her legs shook with the exertion of keeping herself up, but she continued to ride him, moans and gasps pitching higher and higher until she was scrabbling at his chest, leaving faint red lines from her nails. And Vasco was smiling up at her, drinking in every detail of her face as she came hard around him, hips twitching as she clenched around his cock. 

Breathing heavily and gently shaking, De Sardet let Vasco slide out of her, his cock heavily slicked with her come but still very much hard. He made a soft questioning noise at the back of his throat, but De Sardet only grinned as she once again began sliding herself along his length, trapping him against his lower abdomen. 

It wasn’t long before Vasco too was nearing the edge, and he grasped at De Sardet’s hips once more to speed her movement. She leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss right as he came undone. His hips jerked repeatedly as he spilled onto his stomach, mouth open but silent as his body shuddered. De Sardet smiled and kissed his forehead, lowering herself onto him as much as she could while avoiding his mess. 

They lay like that for several moments until De Sardet’s arms began shaking, at which point she straightened up with a satisfied sigh. Vasco lay back, head in her pillows and hands on her thighs as he let his breathing continue to settle. He opened his eyes as he felt her rise off of him, but she gave him a quick reassuring kiss. 

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered against him before she straightened up and sauntering over to the open washroom door. She disappeared within for a moment, and returned with a cloth in her hand and her hair tied loosely back. 

Vasco propped himself up on an elbow as she climbed back into the bed beside him and handed him the cloth. 

“You made a mess,” she said with a teasing smile as she sprawled out beside Vasco. He chuckled as he cleaned himself. 

“Your fault, Excellency.” 

De Sardet laughed as Vasco tossed the cloth aside and rolled onto his side to face her. She did the same, leaning her head in her palm as she braced herself up on an elbow. Vasco was silent for a moment as he reached out and ran his knuckles gently over the edge of De Sardet’s jaw, and she turned her head to let his fingers brush past her lips as he let his hand fall to her shoulder. 

“Those who fear the waters should stay within the shore’s sight, Those who fear the pain that love procures…” he paused as his hand dropped onto the bed between them, “Should shun the flames when love endures, and both shall be safe from founder and blight.” His next smile was almost sad as he looked into De Sardet’s eyes, searching for the answer before he even asked the question. 

“The next part of the poem,” he clarified, the familiar tightness of apprehension returning to his heart, “and… I have a question. What do you feel? Are you afraid of sinking?”

De Sardet’s expression was unreadable for a split second, and Vasco felt his breath seize in his lungs. But De Sardet’s face soon split into a gentle smile, and she ran a hand up over Vasco’s chest as she pushed him gently down onto his back, leaning in over him.

“I know how your poem ends, Captain,” she said, tracing a finger along the curve of Vasco’s most recent tattoo, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“For if water could quench love’s dying embers,” she began, and relief coursed through Vasco’s body, “Your love that burns and pains and severs,” she leaned in and pressed her forehead to Vasco’s, his hand tangling in her hair once more, “I would douse this fire with the sea of all my tears.”

Now it was Vasco’s turn to grin, and he pulled her close as he whispered against her lips, “then set sail with me on this bitter sea, my tempest.”

They melted into each other’s embrace as outside, the sun finally slipped beyond the distant horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This will be the final installment of this work, but be sure to check out my other stuff!
> 
> Big thanks to my roommate who convinced me to do this, and 
> 
> Big thanks to all you who left comments and kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> my dummy roommate convinced me to make this a series so buckle up


End file.
